


【莱艾】四次射击与一次沉没

by fairyfox1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox1111/pseuds/fairyfox1111
Summary: 雷贝利欧地下室里发生的事情，或者说一辆车，论莱纳如何就范www
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	【莱艾】四次射击与一次沉没

“莱纳，”比之于十五岁，艾伦的嗓音变得低哑，尾音甜美而阴沉地发颤，尤其是呼唤莱纳这个名字，莱纳，莱的发音悠长，像只苍白的胳膊伸出上涨的沼泽，纳的发音短促，是合拢的灭顶的污泥，艾伦执着地重复，“莱纳，你二十一岁了，连这个都不会吗。”

莱纳会，莱纳的问题是阴茎不怎么听大脑使唤，当然每个人的阴茎都不听，这无伤大雅，至少艾伦的神情看上去是觉得无伤大雅。莱纳可就不大从容，哆哆嗦嗦，企图把刚勃起的玩意插进艾伦希望他塞进去的地方，他的大脑喊着不如一刀割了这玩意然后再割了脖子算了。好，莱纳的另一个问题来了，连大脑自己都不想活了，人为什么还活着。

这是莱纳长久以来的终极问题，为了马莱，狗屁。为了怕他连累他的爹，想到他被马莱吊死，莱纳连眼皮抬一下都多余，难道这算什么损失吗。为了贾碧，为了法尔科，听上去挺美，孩子代表未来，可是你知道的，人人都知道，战士候补生不是，没有任何人比莱纳更心知肚明，战士候补生的未来是谎言。而且，莱纳觉得铠之巨人根本没法传给任何人，那个继任者，法尔科，大概吧，只消看一眼他脑子里的地狱就会被活活烧死。

艾伦叹了口气，呼吸里有股橙子汽水味，走下台阶前他喝了瓶汽水，庆典上什么都有。他勉为其难向后挪了挪，把手指圈在莱纳的阴茎上，莱纳有一根与体格共同发育的粗长家伙，艾伦的手指被衬托得尤为纤细，拇指摩挲着凸起的青筋，小指按着前端蘑菇形的边沿打转。“莱纳。”艾伦懒懒地说，莱纳想艾伦大概是按着他的头顶，把他从脚跟开始一厘米一厘米地慢慢扪进沼泽，等他死透了才走，脚底不留一个泥印，艾伦不会为此兴高采烈，死了一个叛徒，多简单，特别简单。

艾伦坐在他腿上，分量很轻，他打小就瘦，十五岁的时候为了不显得比一样高的三笠轻太多，挂着立体机动装置上秤，比没装置的三笠轻五公斤，气得在食堂狼吞虎咽多塞了两个面包。考试中途莱纳看见艾伦突然拨转方向，降落在树丛边蹲下去吐，他直追下去给他拍背喝水，在后半段考试里故意把模拟巨人目标让给艾伦。

十九岁仍是很轻的艾伦离开莱纳的大腿，莱纳感到一阵轻松，仿佛挪开了千钧巨石。他也知道这只是暂时性的，艾伦不达到目的是不会罢休的，但艾伦和他眼下准备做的这件事是不是不做不罢休，他又不知道了。他只照艾伦的要求原样坐在木头椅子上，等待接下来的命运，而艾伦靠一条腿轻盈地起立，再利落地跪下。

艾伦把他的东西含进嘴里，莱纳连气都不敢出，眼睛直瞪着腿间。滑过大腿的长发冰凉，含着阴茎的口腔滚烫，艾伦只是含着，舌头紧压在阴茎下，灰色眼珠伶俐地往上转动看向他，上挑的眼角和两扇睫毛为眼珠加上浓重的粗黑强调线，眼白偏又白得像雪，红润的双唇是整个房间里唯一的亮色，红色的围墙筑起，红色的沼泽塌陷，生杀予夺，莱纳是其中唯一的活物。

围猎从艾伦的舌头起头，它滑动着反向挤压压着它的重物，上颚柔软而有力地配合，缓缓把它迎入喉咙，他的吞咽反射让莱纳的那玩意愈加背叛大脑，又粗了一圈，撑满了口腔内的空隙。艾伦转动头颅，模糊呻吟，舌头从它顶端向外推挤，它的下半截被挤出口腔，由于空气中恶意般的凉意而微微颤动。

莱纳突然发觉它的支撑点是自己的手，对，刚才握着它想插进艾伦下面的洞口，那么是他的手也不听使唤，把它插进艾伦的嘴里吗？他立即松手，显然艾伦注意到了他的动作，脸上似乎露出一丝不解，莱纳把右手藏到大腿边的阴影中，期待阴茎能大发慈悲立即软掉，老实说他根本想不通它怎么可能不软，它是他身上唯一的奇迹，根本不理他那套，硬挺笔直地戳向他的鼻尖纹丝不动，莱纳汗如雨下。

那艾伦的手就顺理成章又摸上来了，纤细的手指温柔地把它圈住，艾伦的舌尖是条流着热血的蛇，缠在它饱胀的头部绕圈滑动，它流出晶莹的液体，蛇就滑过去吸掉。艾伦的嘴是蛇的巢穴，对他吐出温热的气息，引领它戳进巢穴幽深处滑嫩而汁水丰沛的软肉。他又舔又吸，莱纳感到小腹中一阵抽搐，与此同时，艾伦的另一只手强硬地按住他的小腹，唇舌离开了他。

“我是让你硬，不是让你射，莱纳。”

艾伦的蛇这次游进了他的口腔，莱纳机械地反应，尝出一丝咸涩和艾伦身上微妙的香味，唾液和皮肤中类似于荷尔蒙的东西。很轻的重量回到他的大腿，艾伦抓住他的中指和无名指，塞进自己下面的洞，“我这么湿了，你还不知道该怎么做吗？这次你应该知道了吧。”

在世界上大多数地方，中指是操，无名指是婚约，这两样东西被裹在艾伦湿润柔软的洞中，联结起来仿佛毁灭的或秘密的婚姻。帕拉迪岛没有这种文化，艾伦并不理解莱纳的隐喻，这不打紧，莱纳弯曲了一下他的隐喻，滑腻的内壁吸住了它们，艾伦垂下睫毛，在莱纳唇边发出一声半是叹息半是呻吟的动静。

“进来，莱纳。”

莱纳机械地伸长他的手指，艾伦眯起的眼睛睁开，睫毛像密密对准靶心的箭，漫天飞舞的铁锚，背后是钢索与士兵。“不是这个，”艾伦的呼吸在他唇间吹拂，“用上你的阴茎，插进我这里干我，干我你总会吧，不要让我失望。”

康尼在训练兵宿舍闲聊时说了一个刚听来的黄色笑话，男孩们哄笑，小一些的例如让和康尼本人笑得有些害羞，大一些的比如莱纳乐得坦然，只有艾伦没笑，很明显，他不是缺乏幽默感，而是没听懂，只有隐晦的淫猥才会引人发笑，但是隐晦了，艾伦就听不懂了。

训练兵有健康课程，艾伦的考试成绩很高，肯定掌握了基本性知识。男孩们私下会交流彼此的身体成长发育状况，艾伦有时也参加，话题一旦从身体转到性爱上，艾伦就不再发表意见，即使让嘲笑他他也不反驳，惹急了他就瞪着让说你一样是处男，让也就熄了火。

性知识课堂是在训练兵的第二年开设，艾伦当时不到十四岁，身体开启成熟略早于开课的时间。莱纳之所以知道，是因为艾伦大清早惊慌失措地偷偷藏起内裤，早饭后跑到他跟前欲言又止。在训练场附近的河边，艾伦从他那里第一次学到了遗精的知识，莱纳那时问，你怎么不去问问阿尔敏呢。艾伦红着脸小声说我觉得阿尔敏也不知道，而且，莱纳你像大哥哥一样可靠。

艾伦现在会讲黄色笑话吗，莱纳的大脑跟着下面不听使唤的部位走了，十三岁的艾伦抱着双腿坐在他身边，脸像一颗正在变甜的果实，“我想问问你，莱纳。”男孩咬了咬嘴唇，好容易下定决心，“我想问问你这个是不是他们总是偷偷议论的长大了什么的，还是什么奇怪的病呢？”

“我想问问你，莱纳，四年里你还好吗。”艾伦骑在他的阴茎上说，莱纳看向他的眼睛，没弄明白自己到底是怎么进去的，这非常奇怪，奇怪极了，四年后，他滑进艾伦的身体。艾伦没有杀他，没有打他，艾伦让他坐在椅子上，解开他的裤子，给他抚摸，口交，对他敞开大腿，他跟艾伦之间有着多重关联，同期，伙伴，兄弟，加害人与被害人，他们之间只能用血与枪来说明，性是最不可能的联系。

他实在答不出艾伦的问题，四年里他都做了些什么，一时拥挤的影像攒动，一时空空荡荡。他当然想跟艾伦谈起战士与士兵，中东与马莱，他想谈起在此时他们头顶上的土地度过的童年，谈起站在玛利亚之壁门前的那天，谈起马塞尔，谈起马可，谈起他所应得的报应，理应由艾伦带来的死亡。

一切毫无意义，为何要谈起，他的谎言或真话，在854年失去了分量。

艾伦的那条秘密通道跟他本人一样细长却有力，夹得莱纳头皮发麻。寂寞已久的阴茎找到了属于它的乐园，乐于接受招待。路面上流浪艺人的音乐从地下室头顶的小窗流进他们的耳朵，合着那轻快的节奏，艾伦一手向后撑在他膝上，上身舒展，只以腰发力，小幅度地起起伏伏，他坚硬火热的柱体在艾伦里面进进出出，这不应该。艾伦的呻吟伴着音乐甜得像块奶糖，这更不应该，莱纳，醒过来，莱纳，想想你的处境，艾伦的处境，想想这个狗屎一样的世界，想想指着脑门的枪管。

莱纳在想艾伦的舌头，有毒的蛇，张开壳的多汁牡蛎在水中伸出摄食的入水管和出水管。想艾伦的肌肤，新熨的丝绸长裙被举起抖开，早晨新开的花瓣。想艾伦的气味，雨后白蔷薇淡薄的凉意，浅白的雾气漫过头顶。想艾伦的眼睛，摔碎的玻璃，阴雨的海面，孤悬高空的太阳与月亮，一切会发光的事物。想艾伦的嘴唇，愤怒与诅咒。想艾伦的身体，艾伦的身体是连绵起伏的沙堆，是无人的群山。

他一生未曾有过哪个时刻想出如此繁多的比喻，艾伦占据了世界，从天空到水底，艾伦是一个瞬间里开满整个镜头的繁花，是并不存在于他们这个性别身上的子宫，希望与绝境一同孕育。艾伦看上去是谜，身上藏有世上一切谜底。

即使被乱枪射杀也好过在艾伦身上找到情欲，地下室很热，艾伦很热，莱纳的脊梁一簇一簇冒出冷汗。情欲是已远离他的东西，他甚至不记得上次自慰是一年还是两年前，他不再为最基本的生理现象困扰，脑子里存不下那些与己无关的东西，最漂亮的姑娘也不能，每帮马莱打一次胜仗都不难得到女人，男人们艳遇不断，只有正直的老好人莱纳恐慌地溜回军营。

地下室潮湿的气味有些像夏天里女人耳后和裙摆下面散发的气息，昏黄的提灯让艾伦显出性别模糊的美，包容莱纳的是雌性的容器，凛冽的眼神是雄性的杀意，莱纳期盼它最好是杀意。但这个世界怎么会称了莱纳的愿呢，艾伦仅存的眼睛明亮妩媚地看他，食指勾起掉在脸上的长发别到耳后，汗水沿着锁骨滴进敞开的衣领。

莱纳迸发在艾伦体内。

他一声不吭，抖得像台老旧的发动机。艾伦柔软的双臂和椅子后背架着他不肯让他倒下，更柔软的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵：“没事吧。”

艾伦撑着他的肩膀稍微起身，软塌的阴茎滑出体外，湿淋淋地闪光。“艾伦，”莱纳自坐下后第一次叫他的名字，“不要这样，杀了我吧，你应该杀了我。”

“为什么，莱纳，不要这样想，坐着别动，我做完该做的就会走了。”艾伦的声音像是漂在水上，“你听我们我们头顶多么热闹，岛上只有女王加冕才有这么隆重的仪式，对了，女王就是希斯特利亚，很遗憾你没有参加，四年来很多事情都变了，莱纳。”

当然，这是当然的，四年前的莱纳·布朗和四年前的艾伦·耶格尔也不是今天地下室里的这两个人。他们是士兵，渴望走出高墙的自由之翼，心里想着崇高的事情，他们会在壁外英勇战死，残躯属于烈焰，灵魂属于纪念碑。

雷贝利欧的地下室里出现的只能是亡灵。莱纳凝视艾伦的脸，他还没有真正仔细去看他，十五岁到十九岁是人飞速成长的时期，艾伦的五官微妙地拉开距离，幼时小女孩般圆润的容貌变得线条锐利，从猫变成豹，明艳却阴郁，完美展示他从小固有的矛盾性。

“我为什么杀你，那个时候，我们都只是孩子。”艾伦眨了一下右眼，在异国的地下室中怪异地显得楚楚可怜，又万分动人，“我妈妈被巨人吃掉了，那是为什么，莱纳？那是因为你踢破了玛利亚之壁，你为什么踢破它呢，因为你是马莱的战士。”

莱纳说不出话，在这一千多个日夜他积攒的话比沙漠里的沙子更多，然而翻来覆去也只有那么一个主题，事主来到他面前，他什么都说不出口，难道此刻的他要向艾伦道歉吗，很显然，任何道歉都会显得虚伪，把他，和艾伦的处境搞得更加荒谬。

“你确实长大了很多。”莱纳最后说。

“嗯。”艾伦应道，沉下腰重新将他纳入，莱纳对自己反常旺盛的生理反应已经不抱任何指望，他感到厌倦而无力，全身都软，只有一个地方硬。艾伦再度嗯了一声，莱纳想到他刚才可能也并非肯定自己而是表达舒畅，艾伦的十个手指陷入他的肩膀，双腿夹紧他的身体，那条残肢意料之外地有力，莱纳还是伸手托住了它，并鬼使神差地任凭手掌滑向内侧。

没过几个回合，艾伦压抑地尖叫，指甲隔着军服在莱纳肩上留下掐痕，一些液体直溅到他们两个的下巴。他确实长大了，莱纳感到肩上的指甲松开，艾伦半垂着眼睛低喘，擦掉下巴上自己的精液，手指送到唇边，他的眼角、指尖，嘴唇和舌尖都是粉色，精液在指尖闪着白光，然后被唇舌的粉色吞噬。

莱纳抓住这只手，调转方向，从同样的指尖把艾伦的唾液和精液过渡给自己。他又想起了牡蛎，艾伦尝起来像海水中的牡蛎，咸腥鲜甜，自此之后莱纳看见粉色就会想起咸腥鲜甜的味道。他按住艾伦的后颈，在他掌中脆弱无比的后颈摸上去也像牡蛎一样湿润微凉，他刮去自己胡茬上艾伦的精液，手指塞进艾伦嘴里，然后攫取艾伦的双唇，想将其中牡蛎的软肉活活拆吃入腹。

艾伦闭上眼睛，即使是艾伦，接吻时也会不自觉地闭眼，莱纳意识到这是他们此生第一次接吻。他利用舌头侵略艾伦的口腔，一下深似一下地翻搅，想要舔到艾伦的喉咙，充满下流的欲望，舌头和口腔构成另一套性器官，完成上下同时进行的交合。

力量又回到了莱纳身上，换他强迫艾伦了，艾伦有些痛苦地晃着脑袋打算挣开，被他掐着后颈制止。他用舌头和阴茎干他，深入浅出，使艾伦本来放松的身体绷得像拉满的弓弦，夹紧他上下颠簸，嗓子里挤出的呻吟逐渐拔高，邀请他插得更深，对，去往更深，更深的峡谷。他感到峡谷中流出温热的泉水，浸满狭窄的通道，淹没他的阴茎，从交合的缝隙滴落。

莱纳咬住艾伦的舌尖，和前一次一样，他射在力所能及的最深处，如果艾伦有子宫的话——就像牡蛎，他第二次想起这样事物，艾伦有子宫的话，他一定两次都射进了子宫，让艾伦怀上杀害母亲的凶手的孩子，又一个不该出生的孽种，又一个被憎恶的胎儿。

他松开艾伦的舌头，艾伦呜咽着瘫软在他怀中发抖，他仍死死按住男孩的后颈，让那湿润的嘴唇贴在自己敞开的衣领间，强求一个被动的亲吻。

但这不是真正的目的，莱纳泪如雨下，他不能让艾伦看见自己的眼泪。

他无数次见过艾伦的眼泪，艾伦很爱哭，睁圆眼睛泪珠一颗一颗往下掉的哭法。训练兵团的所有男孩和女孩都掌握了忍住眼泪的诀窍，只有艾伦没有。贝特霍尔德的钢索绊住了艾伦的锚，两个人缠着摔在路边，他迫降查看二人的伤势，艾伦坐起来捂着左肩哭，左臂擦掉一块皮，白裤子上有血迹，莱纳顾不上他的伙伴，边哄艾伦边给他包扎，贝特霍尔德在一边道歉。回医院检查才知道贝特霍尔德摔断了三根肋骨，不得不躺上半个月，艾伦其实什么事都没有。

艾伦也许会安慰他的眼泪，四年后，是不是应该轮到艾伦反过来安慰他。莱纳改为抚摸艾伦的后颈，而艾伦真的亲吻着他的侧颈，他跳动的动脉，“莱纳，”艾伦甜美地呼唤他的名字，“没想到你连做爱都这么厉害。”

就把这看作是安慰吧。他捉住艾伦的腰猛地把他转过去，艾伦试图回头，他全力掰开艾伦的大腿使他失去重心，不得不去研究如何以只有一条腿的前提坐稳。莱纳用鼻尖推开艾伦汗湿的长发，将所有泪水抹在上面，亲吻艾伦的后颈，始祖在这里沉睡吗，咬开埋在皮肤与肌肉下的脊椎就能终结一切吗，他不是没咬断过艾伦的肢体，鲜血淋漓地从巨人后颈拖出，他似乎尝到血肉和碎骨的质地与滋味，艾伦，我那时应该将你吃得一干二净。

齿尖碰到皮肤又收回，舌头细细舔舐上面的薄汗，莱纳强壮的手臂拦在艾伦柔软的腰腹之间，另一只手揉搓艾伦半硬的器官。艾伦拖长声音呻吟，右手将莱纳疲软的阴茎夹在指尖，好把饱满的头部塞进自己未闭合的洞口，那里一片狼藉，他沾着自己的爱液双手一起滑动，希望手中的柱体快些恢复硬度。“要我再给你舔吗？”他向后仰整个靠进莱纳怀中，提出诱惑的意图。

“不要心急。”莱纳将手掌垫在他大腿下，向上托起他的身体。艾伦的右腿离地本来就还有距离，不得不伸直足尖戳在地面上来支撑自己。莱纳看着他赤裸的腿，相对于身高，艾伦的脚很小，脚腕和小腿纤细，大腿珠圆玉润，从肌肤到骨架装满性暗示，是莱纳四年前咬断他腿的那天，没有余力发觉的暗示。

莱纳挤着自己的性器，往穴口插进一根中指，艾伦的腰腿抽搐般发抖，脸颊的潮红蔓延到颈侧，在背光处莱纳也看得一清二楚。艾伦没有拒绝的意思，依然扶着他的阴茎，配合他的手指玩弄自己，他们的协力很快显出成效，阴茎变硬变粗，挤得手指无处容身，莱纳撤回它，扶着艾伦帮他对好角度，艾伦熟练地将他充分挺立的阴茎吞没，像长久潜水后浮上水面似的长长地、颤抖着吐气。

这就是把蝴蝶钉在标本盒上，艾伦穿着上衣，莱纳想衣服下面的肩胛骨一定如同蝴蝶的双翼，所以将嘴唇按在那里。艾伦当然是轻盈的蝴蝶，先是前后挪动，寻找最佳的蜜源，接着左右摇摆腰肢，粘腻地，灵活地含着莱纳的阴茎吮吸，双手向后撑着他的大腿，一头乌发在他眼前如春风中的柳枝。

又有一股泉水涌出来了，莱纳不知道艾伦哪来的那么多水，男人会这样吗，还是艾伦的一部分已经成了一个女人，成熟丰润的女人，他们相互撕扯，共享欢乐，结为共犯，孕育那个罪恶的果实。

他仍想射入虚幻的子宫，他将艾伦的大腿扳开到极限，在大腿根留下数道鲜红的掐痕，让艾伦痛苦地呻吟。他掐着艾伦的双臂凶狠地向上顶入，终结了艾伦的舞蹈，艾伦不知所措，在他的波涛与漩涡中沉浮，他是无常的大海，失控的雷霆，艾伦是迁徙的蝴蝶，迷途的鸟。他终于咬住艾伦的后颈，与始祖无关，只是雄兽强迫雌兽交配的本能，趁雌兽战栗抽泣之时灌满她的子宫。

“艾伦。”莱纳抱着他的腰将他转回来，艾伦高潮时哭了，这不要紧，他不会在意任何人看到他的眼泪，莱纳曾经看了三年。他哭起来的表情比平常生动，脆弱易碎，莱纳仔细看着他的脸射精，温凉的液体冲刷他滚烫的内壁，刺激得他缩起身子喘息。

“我渴了，”过去了好一阵，艾伦等呼吸完全平稳才说，“你弄得我很渴，我大概出水出得太多了，跟别人我从来没有过。”

别人是谁呢，莱纳想着，艾伦在他腿上湿且脏，满不在乎地讲着下流话，艾伦，那个干净骄傲的男孩是跟谁这样做过呢，一个，还是很多个？艾伦爱着他们之中的哪一个，还是纯粹在剩余的短暂生命中寻求消遣？他心中忽然出现一种暖意融融的柔情，这种柔情比性欲更不应该出现在此时，此处，他抱着艾伦，亲吻艾伦变凉的嘴唇，企图把这温度与柔情溶进艾伦的骨血，为什么他一开始没有想到呢，四年来在岛上的艾伦与在马莱的他一样，没有一天是好过的。

“我跟很多男人做过，”在莱纳温柔地重新插入他体内时，艾伦同样温柔地说，“有人把我看做恶魔，也有人把我看做圣子，那之中有人想睡圣子还是挺合理的吧，十六岁的时候我试了一次，体验还不错，你知道吗，被别人入侵的时候我反而感到安全。”

“像现在吗，被我这样侵入你觉得安全吗。”

“是啊，熟人就更好了。来马莱后我也试过马莱人，我这副样子，居然还有人说喜欢我，其实我不在乎的，只要那玩意大，技术好就行了，马莱人和艾尔迪亚人没什么不同。”艾伦不易察觉地微笑，配合他晃着腰，食指按在他唇上，“这是秘密，你不要告诉任何人，我不想惹麻烦。”

“我又能告诉谁呢，艾伦。”

“啊，说得也是。”

也许是已经累了，艾伦任他摆布，莱纳自己也累了，这次性爱显得绵长缱绻，留出空闲给他们找回一些理智，如果说交合本身算在理智范围内的话。莱纳不再惦记他的幻想，“要不要我射在外面？”他问，“之前我居然都忘了。”

艾伦摇头：“我应该告诉你我喜欢被内射的，这个也是秘密，嗯，不过反正你也没人可以去讲。”

临近终结，艾伦尖细地呻吟，腰身向前弯折，仰面向后倾倒，体内剧烈收缩，莱纳被他吸得提前泄了出来，还要留心扶着他的背好避免他翻倒。其实艾伦是控制着自己力道的，他很习惯这种姿势，每次从巨人后颈脱离都是这样，不怎么舒服，诚实地说，高热、眩晕而恶心。

从男人身上这样起来就完全不同了。艾伦对低矮的天花板笑了笑，从莱纳身上起来是不是他的预谋，连他自己也说不清楚，他为记忆与未来临时加上一笔，浑身舒爽，贯穿着轻松而飘忽的快意。但他不像莱纳，他还没有忘记他的问题。

“莱纳，你还没有回答我，你这四年里过得好吗？”

莱纳愕然地望着他，仿佛枝头的鸟应声坠落，被这简短的一句话打回了地狱，“你知道的，”他蹙起眉头，“我这种人不可能过得好，艾伦，难道你过得好吗？”

“啊，我只是想着你也许能有一些意外的回答，”艾伦跳到地上，拨了一下耳边的长发，“毕竟我们四年没见了，一切都可能发生。”

是的，一切都可能发生，比如在这个地下室里你我之间发生的一切，莱纳重新陷入了迷惑，他被挂在倒吊的网中做完一场春梦，他说：“艾伦，你为什么会在这里。”

“你又为什么会在这里呢，这庆典对你来说有什么意义呢，”艾伦说，“你还不明白吗，我和你一样。”

“艾伦。”莱纳看了他半晌，他是在雷贝利欧的地下室，也是在玛利亚之壁门前，是在飞艇上，是在战壕中，是按下立体机动装置的扳机俯瞰托罗斯特，是为女巨人指点艾伦的位置，浮生梦幻，如露如电，他的确是糊涂了，伸出一只手去够虚空中的方向盘，好调转方向回到地下室他所处的这个瞬间。他必须想到艾伦·耶格尔为何会出现在典礼的正下方。

他们之间的关系只有血与枪。莱纳滑下椅子跪在地上，手肘和膝盖仿佛没有知觉，额头挨着湿漉漉的地板，那里混合着艾伦的精液和爱液。“艾伦。”莱纳的火焰已经熄灭，艾伦这个名字只有两个音节，只要多一个，他的舌头，他的全身都会灰飞烟灭。

“莱纳，哭什么。”艾伦惊讶地说，“我们应该都很愉快不是吗。”

莱纳抬起头，看见他自己的精液沿着艾伦完好的腿和断腿内侧在艾伦脚下流作一汪水洼，排掉脏污的艾伦洁净漂亮，周身散发着属于太阳而非地下室的金色光晕。

“站起来，莱纳。”说话间艾伦已穿戴整齐，柔软的右手伸到他面前，手心刚刚割出的新伤鲜血直流。

“一会儿法尔科就要进来了，让我们一起听听威利·戴巴的演讲，你会让他跟我们一起听吧。”

Fin


End file.
